Deck the Airlocks
by Angel Grace
Summary: Relationships aboard the Serenity take some interesting turns when Kaylee decides to organize a Christmas party. [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Anything through _Ariel is fair game._

Pairing: Let's just say it's not Kaylee/Simon or Mal/Inara, despite appearing such at first.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted here were created by Joss Whedon, and are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX Broadcasting.  They are used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

Summary: Relationships aboard the _Serenity take some interesting turns when Kaylee decides to organize a Christmas party._

Deck the Airlocks 

By Grace 

Chapter 1: Taking Back Christmas

                Kaylee Frye collapsed on her bunk, exhausted.  She had spent four hours tinkering in the engine room, trying to coax a little more power out of the old girl.  Then, when she stopped by the infirmary to get a cut on her hand dressed, she ended up spending more than an hour talking to Simon.  The ordeal on Ariel had taken its toll on him, and it was obvious that he needed someone to discuss it with.

                Now that he had a better idea of what had been done to River, Simon seemed confident that he would be able to help her.  That only partially eased the guilt he felt for not freeing her from the Alliance facility sooner, however.

                One of the things Simon told her River had said kept running through Kaylee's head: "They took away Christmas."

                Christmas.  It was something Kaylee hadn't given much thought to in the past few years, since joining the crew of the _Serenity.  Seasons and holidays kind of lost their meaning when you were floating through the silent blackness of space.  A quick glance at a chrono after her talk with Simon, though, revealed that Christmas was only a week away.  Now, all she could think about was making this Christmas special for River—and Simon, too, she reluctantly admitted to herself.  Maybe if she did something special for his sister, Simon would… She shook her head, trying to clear away those thoughts.  It was thinking like that, which had gotten her heart broken in the first place.  She and Simon were from two different worlds.  If she did something, it should be for herself, for River, for the crew—not to please Simon._

                Her mind made up, Kaylee, suddenly full of energy, exited her quarters and headed off to find the cap'n.

*              *              *

                Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat in the pilot's chair, gazing speculatively out of _Serenity's main view port.  The ship was quiet—the rest of the crew was long asleep by now.  There was really no reason for him to be awake, but he hadn't been able to sleep._

                The creak of metal snapped him back to full alert.  "Who's there?" he called out.  He exhaled when Kaylee stepped into sight.

                "It's just me, Cap'n."

                "What're you doing up, Kaylee?"

                "Thinkin'."  She sat down in the co-pilot's chair with a thump.

                "What about?"

                "Christmas."

                "Christmas?" Mal chuckled.  "Are you makin' your list and checkin' it twice?"

                "Ha-ha.  Actually, I was wonderin' if we could have a Christmas party next week."

                He stared at her, mouth agape.  "Serious?"

                "Yeah.  I mean, we're sorta like family, right?  I just though, maybe, we could celebrate like a family."

                "What brought this on?"

                "I just thought…River might live it.  Maybe it would help her."

                Mal gave her a sly smile.  "River…or Simon?"

                Kaylee's head snapped up, eyes flashing.  "_River," she emphasized.  "I was thinkin' maybe it would help her.  We all might enjoy it."_

                "This is really important to you?"

                Kaylee nodded.

                "Okay then.  Maybe you can get Inara to help you or something."

                "Thank you, Cap'n!" she squealed, launching herself into his arms and hugging him fiercely.

                He grinned and dropped a kiss on her forehead.  "You're welcome.  Now git to bed!"

                "G'night!" she called, skipping off the bridge.

                "Night, Kaylee."  He listened to her footsteps fade into the distance, and then turned his gaze back outside the ship.  A Christmas party.  The idea sort of appealed to him.  Holidays on his mama's ranch had always meant a rollicking party, short on gifts and long on alcohol.  The ranch hands would bring barmaids from town, and spend most of the night under the mistletoe.

                Mistletoe.  He'd have to remind Kaylee to have plenty of that at the party.  After all, Inara couldn't possibly object to upholding tradition, now could she?

*              *              *

                Standing outside Inara's shuttle the following morning, Kaylee knocked tentatively on the metal hatch.

                "Enter," the Companion's refined voice called from inside.

                The door creaked slightly as Kaylee pushed it open and stepped into the shuttle.  Inara looked up and smiled when she espied the young mechanic.  "Hello, Kaylee.  I thought it might be you—Mal rarely knocks."

                "Yeah, the Cap'n don't stand much on formality."

                "Come, sit.  What can I do for you?"

                Kaylee sat down atop a pile of soft cushions before replying.  "Well, I was talkin' to Simon, and I got to thinkin' it might be nice to do something' special for River, what with Christmas a-comin'."

                "That's very sweet of you.  What did you have in mind?"

                "I talked to Cap last night, and he said we could have a Christmas party."

                Inara's delicate eyebrows shot up.  "The captain agreed to a party?  How…civilized.  How can I help?"

                "I thought, since you know so much about parties 'n' stuff, You could help me the plannin'.  You know, decorations and the like."

                "I'd be delighted, Kaylee.  If you'd like, I think we might even be able to find you a special dress—one that might catch a certain young doctor's eye?" she added slyly.

                Kaylee blushed to the roots of her hair.  "Simon and me—I don't think there's much hope for that."

                "You give up too easily, my dear.  Sometimes one only needs a different perspective to see what has been there all along."

*              *              *

                For the next several days, Kaylee was kept busy with preparations for the party.  Two days before the celebration was to take place, each crew member found an elaborate invitation outside their quarters.

"You are cordially invited to 

_the First Annual Serenity__ Christmas Ball._

_Saturday, December 25th_

_6 o'clock p.m. in the Main Hold_

_Dress is formal."_

                The arrival of the invitations caused quite a stir aboard the _Serenity.  Everyone, it seemed, had a comment or grievance, as evidenced at dinner that night._

                "Mal," began Wash, "it's real nice that we're havin' a party and all, but formal?  Most of us don't exactly have the wardrobe for that."

                "I'm sure you can come up with something," the captain said calmly.  "I'm sure Kaylee just don't want you showin' up in something with grease stains on it.  Ain't that right, Kaylee?"

                The mechanics nodded vigorously.  "I just thought it'd be nice to dress up a bit, y'know?"

                "Y'all better not be expectin' no ruttin' presents," Jayne grumbled.

                "Of course not!" Kaylee exclaimed.  "I mean, if folks _wanna give presents, that's okay, but you don't hafta."_

                "Good, 'cause I ain't," muttered Jayne.

                River had been silent throughout the meal, but she looked up now with bright eyes.  "They took away Christmas," she whispered, "but now we're taking it back?"

                Simon laid a comforting hand around his sister's shoulders.  "That's right, River.  We're taking Christmas back."

                "I, for one, think it's a wonderful idea," spoke up the preacher.  "Kaylee, your sense of community is commendable.  It will be refreshing for us all to spend time together as a group in an activity that is neither criminal nor crisis-driven."

                "Hey, some of our jobs are legit!" Mal protested.

                Book fixed him with a steely glare.  "Some, but not many."

                "Speaking of jobs," Zoe said, "aren't we putting in at Helios tomorrow?"

                Mal nodded.  "Alliance presence is pretty minimal there, so it should be safe for everyone to look around a bit.  Just make sure you keep a close eye on your sister," he said pointedly to Simon.

                "Yes, sir," the doctor mumbled.

                "Good.  Now, Zoe and I are goin' to be seein' a man about a job.  If things go nice and smooth, we should only be planet-side a few hours.  I want everyone back aboard ship no more than three hours after landing.  Understood?"

                There were nods of assent all around the table, and Mal grinned.  "After all, we don't want nobody missin' the Christmas party, do we?

To be continued… 


	2. Only One Shopping Day Remains

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Anything through _Ariel is fair game._

Pairing: Let's just say it's not Kaylee/Simon or Mal/Inara, despite appearing such at first.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted here were created by Joss Whedon, and are the property of Mutant Enemy and FOX Broadcasting.  They are used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

Summary: Relationships aboard the _Serenity take some interesting turns when Kaylee decides to organize a Christmas party._

Author's Note: This story was started before the airing of "War Stories," so events in that episode do not apply.

Deck the Airlocks 

By Grace 

Part 2: Only One Shopping Day Remains

                Kaylee was practically bursting with excitement when the crew disembarked on Helios the following day.  The last few jobs had been pretty profitable, and she was looking forward to spending part of her cut on Christmas presents.  Although she had assured Jayne that gifts weren't a requirement, she wanted to get something for everyone.

                "Remember, three hours," Mal admonished them.

                "Yes, Cap'n," Kaylee replied, as the others murmured their agreement.

                Kaylee immediately made a beeline for the shopping district, trying desperately not to get distracted by the window displays of beautiful dresses and sparkling jewels.  All too soon, though, an arrangement of glittering emeralds captured her gaze.  After sighing over them for a few minutes, she glanced at the rest of the display…and then hurried inside.

                Meanwhile, Simon and River were doing a little shopping of their own.  Although the medication Simon had started River on seemed to be helping, it was still difficult to keep her on task at times.  Spotting a bookstore, Simon steered her in that direction.  After all, how much damage could River do in a bookstore?

                Thirty minutes later, Simon had his answer.  The crew was going to be receiving somewhat less extravagant gifts than previously planned, since he had just purchased fifteen volumes "modified" by his sister.  Sighing, Simon took River firmly by the arm and led her down the street.

                Several streets away, Inara was browsing through a shop crammed with delicate curios and collectibles.  They weren't exactly useful items for people living on a ship like _Serenity, but half the fun of receiving gifts was getting things you wanted but didn't necessarily need._

                Her face lit up when she spotted a figurine nestled on a shelf on the other side of the shop.  Crossing the room, Inara quickly determined that it would be perfect for River.  Carrying it over to the cashier, she made her first purchase of the day.

                Mal and Zoe had completed their business with the client after only an hour planet-side.  Stepping back out onto the street, Mal said, "Well, I think I'm gonna look around for a bit."

                Zoe smiled knowingly.  "Doing a little Christmas shopping, sir?"

                "What if I am?" he asked defensively.

                "That's a perfectly admirable outing, sir," she replied, stifling a chuckle.

                "I agree.  Now go on—I can't buy you a present if you're hoverin' around."

                "Yes, sir.  I'll see you back at the ship."

                She strode off, waiting until she had turned a corner before bursting into laughter.  The expression on Mal's face had been priceless—like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  Composing herself, Zoe hurried off to do a little shopping of her own.

                Jayne sat hunched on a barstool in a tavern not far away, a bottle of whiskey in front of him and a girl on each side.  He didn't truck with this holiday nonsense, and he wasn't buyin' no ruttin' gifts for the crew, least of all the gorram doctor and his loony little sister.  No sir.  Far as he was concerned, the best gift of all would be leavin' them on this here planet and flyin' away fast as they could.

                Taking a deep draw of whiskey, Jayne hooked an arm around the gal to his left, pulling her close and caressing her thigh.  She giggled seductively, thrusting her full breasts up, her dark hair tumbling around her shoulders.  He tried not to think about how her hair wasn't as dark or as long as River's; he didn't want to wonder whether River's hair was softer than this two-bit whore's.

                She was just a crazy little girl, nothin' but trouble.  Only reason he was thinkin' 'bout her at all was 'cause the liquor brought back the guilt.

                'Course, that didn't explain the mornings he woke up hard, the dream images of her naked body hovering above him still fresh in his mind.

                Jayne drained the bottle and lurched to his feet, brushing off the women like a couple of insects.  He stumbled out of the bar and onto the street, then took off in the general direction of the ship.

                Over in the fashion district, Wash stood outside a fancy boutique, his expression pensive.  The dresses in the window were pretty enough, but they didn't quite match the idea of "slinky" that had been stuck in his mind since their jaunt on Persephone.  'Course, there might be somethin' suitable inside.  Now, if he could just work up the nerve to go in…

                Not far away, the Shepherd was suffering far less mental anguish over his gift shopping.  He had decided that a Bible of her very own would be perfect for River.  That way, she could "fix" it all she wanted.  He was so pleased with his purchase that he decided to purchase Bibles for the entire crew.  It was no secret they were all in dire need of a little religion, the captain in particular.

*              *              *

                Three hours after setting down on Helios, all but one member of _Serenity's crew was safely back aboard the ship.  To the captain's surprise, the missing party wasn't River, but rather Kaylee._

                Mal was standing in the main hold, gaze fixed pointedly at his watch, when the young mechanic came rushing up the ramp, her arms overflowing with brightly colored packages.

                She began apologizing immediately.  "I'm sorry, Cap, I know I'm late, but I was getting' one of the presents personalized, and it took longer'n I thought, an' I ran as fast as I could to get here."

                His expression was stern.  "I said three hours, and I meant three hours, not three hours and five minutes.  Now, I'm sure the doc'll appreciate your effort with his gift, but I don't.  If this happens again, I jist might leave you behind."

                Kaylee grinned up at him.  "The present weren't for Simon, Cap'n.  It's for you."

                That caught him off guard, and he stammered a bit.  "Oh.  In that case…I s'pose it _was only five minutes.  But I still don't want it happenin' again, understood?"_

                She nodded, and then scampered off in the direction of her quarters.  When she was gone, Jayne stepped out of the shadow he had been skulking in.

                "Ain't you a softie," he taunted.  "Can't even scold Kaylee proper.  's no wonder you didn't kill me."

                A split-second later, Jayne found himself staring down the business end of a gun.  "Don't tempt me," Mal warned.  "All I'd have to do is tell the crew 'bout your betrayal, and it won't be me you gotta worry 'bout."

                Jayne had just enough sense to recognize the genuine threat in the captain's tone, and he held up his hands in the age-old gesture of defeat.  "You knows I's only jokin', Cap.  Ain't no call for getting' all het up."

                Mal holstered his gun.  "You best watch yourself, Jayne," he warned, and then strode off.

*              *              *

                Christmas morning dawned black and cold, just like every morning—and afternoon, and night—in space.  To Kaylee, though, it felt different.  She sprang from her bunk, despite having been up half the night wrapping gifts.  She took a shower, grabbed some breakfast, and then headed for Inara's shuttle.

                She knocked eagerly on the Companion's door, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.

                Inara grinned when she opened the door.  "You're up bright and early this morning, Kaylee."

                "It's Christmas, 'Nara!"  She gave the older woman an impulsive hug.  "I ain't been this excited 'bout Christmas since…since I don't even know when!"

                Motioning Kaylee into the shuttle, Inara replied, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.  Were you able to get all your shopping done yesterday?"

                Kaylee nodded.  "I hope ever'body likes what I got 'em."

                Inara raised her eyebrows.  "Did you buy gifts for the entire crew?"

                "Well, sure," she replied, as though it should be obvious.  "I don't want nobody feelin' left out."

                "That must have been expensive."

                The young woman shrugged.  "Don't matter.  What else do I gotta spend my money on?  My whole life's on this ship."

                "You truly embody the Christmas spirit, Kaylee," Inara said warmly.

                Kaylee blushed.  "Ain't nothin'."

                "It most certainly is something.  You've spent hours making decorations, spent most of your money on gifts, and you've even ensured that we'll have a genuine Christmas feast.  That's quite a bit of something, if you ask me."  Sensing the girl's embarrassment at all the praise, Inara smoothly changed the subject.  "Speaking of decorations, when did you want to start putting them up?"

                "Soon as we can, I s'pose.  It's gonna take a while."

                "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

                Kaylee grinned, and the two women headed off the shuttle.

*              *              *

                Several hours later, Kaylee and Inara stepped back to admire their handiwork.  The mechanic and the Companion had really been quite resourceful at scavenging decorations out of everyday items on the ship.

                Kaylee had drilled tin cans full of holes, put candles inside, and strung them up like lanterns.  Old blankets and bed sheets had been spray painted red and green, then draped elegantly as bunting and cut up into strips for streamers and bows.  Hundreds of white paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling of the cargo bay, suspended by transparent filament.  An entire spool of copper wire had been twisted into stars of all sizes, which now dangled from every railing and catwalk.  There was even a Christmas tree, made out of a green sheet shaped over a wire frame.  Kaylee had taken the string of lights from around the hatch to her quarters, and used it to decorate the "tree."  She had even strung shiny silver washers into a sparkling garland.

                "It looks so beautiful," breathed Kaylee.

                "You've done a wonderful job.  The entire crew is going to be stunned."                

                "Do you think they'll like it?"

                "They'll love it," Inara assured her.  "Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

                "Ooh, what is it?" Kaylee asked eagerly.

                "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

                "Aw, come on, 'Nara," she pleaded.  "Please tell me."

                "How about I do something even better?  Why don't I show you?"

                "Eee!" squealed Kaylee.  "Yes!"

                The two women headed back to the Companion's shuttle, where Inara insisted that Kaylee close her eyes.  She led the mechanic inside, and told her to keep her eyes shut.  Kaylee heard her rustling around for a few minutes, until Inara finally said, "You can open your eyes."

                Her eyes flew open, and she gasped in delight.  Inara was holding up a beautiful emerald green satin gown.

                "For me?" Kaylee asked in a stunned whisper.  The Companion nodded, and she protested, "Oh, Inara, it's too much!  You shouldn't have."

                "I wanted to, Kaylee.  You've done so much work to make this party possible.  You deserve to attend it as the belle of the ball."

                Kaylee flung herself at Inara, enveloping the other woman in a hug.  "Thank you so much!  I ain't never seen nothin' so pretty."

                "You're more than welcome.  Now, let's get started."

                An hour later, Inara finally allowed Kaylee to look in a mirror.  When she did, she barely recognized herself.  Her red hair had been curled and piled on top of her head, with just a few wispy tendrils artfully framing her face.  Inara had applied make-up to her face with an expert touch, so that it accented her cheekbones, made her eyes appear smoky and mysterious, and made her lips look full and luscious.

                The green dress clung perfectly to her every curve, the rich color highlighting her porcelain skin.  The neckline dipped modestly, revealing just a hint of cleavage; the skirt flared slightly, making her want to twirl in endless circles.

                Kaylee lifted one hand to gently touch her face, and her eyes were wide with astonishment.  "That really me?"

                "Indeed it is.  You're a very beautiful young woman, Kaylee."

                "Naw, I ain't," she protested.

                "Yes, you are," Inara insisted, "and I believe certain people will finally realize that at tonight's party."

                "Aw, go on," Kaylee mumbled.

                "You just wait, Kaylee Frye.  You just might be surprised.

To be continued… 


	3. Unwrapping Unexpected Gifts

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything through _Ariel_ is fair game.

Pairing: Let's just say it's not Kaylee/Simon or Mal/Inara, and leave it at that.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted here were created by Joss Whedon.  They are the property of Mutant Enemy and the nitwits at FOX Broadcasting until someone else wises up and buys the show.  They are used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

Author's Note: Merry Belated Christmas.  This is total fluff, but hey, at least it's done!  This one's for you, Meggie.

**Deck the Airlocks**

Chapter Three: Unwrapping Unexpected Gifts

                Mal surveyed the cargo hold appreciatively.  Kaylee had certainly outdone herself with the decorations—even if she _had _forgotten the mistletoe.

                He heard an excited gasp behind him, and turned to see River and Simon approaching.  The young woman's eyes were wide with wonder and delight, and Mal couldn't help smiling at her obvious joy.

                "It looks lovely," Simon murmured.

                "That it does, Doc," the captain agreed.  "That it does.  You need a hand with those?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of packages in Simon's arms.

                "Yes, thank you.  Where shall I put them?"

                Mal nodded his head in the direction of the "tree" as he relieved Simon of part of his load.  "I reckon over there.  Leastwise, that's where I put mine."

                River scampered about, examining all of the decorations, while the men deposited the gifts.  Giggling, she rushed up the stairs—and smack into Jayne.

                "Watch it, girlie," the mercenary growled.  In honor of the festive occasion, the burly man had opted for a clean red t-shirt along with his customary work pants.  Far more interesting to River, though, was the fact that he seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

                She peered around him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was holding, but he pivoted quickly, countering her actions.

                "Secret?" she asked, a knowing lilt in her tone.  "No secrets.  All secrets are revealed."

                Jayne glared down at her, but his menace seemed half-hearted.  "Go on, git.  You'll find out soon 'nough."

                With a peal of bell-like laughter, River twirled and ran back down the stairs.

                "It appears the festivities are already underway."  Jayne turned at the sound of Book's voice, careful to keep the secret package hidden.  Seeing the preacher overloaded with gifts, he saw an opportunity.

                "Here, Shepherd, let me take those fer ya."  Before the older man could protest, he commandeered the packages, allowing his own to get lost among them.

                "Why thank you, Jayne," Book said, his surprise evident.  "I see that not even you are immune to the Christmas spirit."

                "Uh, yeah.  Ooh, food," he noted, and headed down the stairs.  The preacher simply shook his head, and followed him down.

                The captain was browsing the buffet table, pouring himself a cup of what he fervently hoped was spiked punch, when Jayne let out a piercing wolf whistle.  Mal looked up and grinned at Wash, who was sauntering into the hold looking like the cat that ate the canary.  The pilot was looking quite dapper in an elegant suit, but that wasn't the cause of Jayne's appreciation.

                On Wash's arm was a positively breathtaking Zoe.  Mal's second-in-command was clad in a rich wine-colored gown that could only be described as "slinky."

                The dress was sleeveless, and had a plunging neckline.  The shimmering fabric skimmed her curves and fell all the way to the floor.  A daring slit from her ankle up to her thigh revealed an expanse of smooth brown leg.

                Despite the stunning display of gorgeous femininity, Mal would bet _Serenity_ that Zoe was armed.

                "Lookin' good," he commented.

                "Thank you, sir," Zoe said a bit stiffly.  "Wash gave me my Christmas present a bit early."

                "Looks to me like the present's more for Wash," Mal noted wryly.  "You do look beautiful, though, Zoe."

                Jayne wandered over, munching on a slice of cheese.  "I'll say.  You dress like that more, might be we got less people tryin' to kill us."

                "I'll keep that in mind," Zoe commented tightly.

                "You best watch yourself, Jayne," Mal warned.  "Christmas or no, Zoe could still kill ya without mussin' her dress."

                Before the mercenary could argue, Inara stepped out onto the catwalk and called for the crew's attention.

                "Merry Christmas, everyone," she began.  "It is my honor and privilege to present to you the woman responsible for this festive event, your hostess for the evening, Miss Kaylee Frye."

                The hold echoed with applause, catcalls, and whistles as Kaylee stepped forward, her eyes downcast and her cheeks flushed.  When she came fully into view, the noise abruptly ceased as everyone gaped at her.

                Mal's breath caught in his throat.  It was easy to forget sometimes that Kaylee wasn't a little girl, nor was she one of the guys.  The last time he had seen her all dolled up, she looked kinda like an experiment in frosting gone wrong.  Tonight…tonight she looked like the beautiful young woman that she was.  His vision narrowed, and as clichéd as it sounded, he felt like he was seeing Kaylee for the first time.

                Simon regained his composure first, and mounted the steps to offer her his arm.  "You look lovely, Kaylee," he murmured.

                As the young mechanic blushed prettily and allowed Simon to escort her down to the floor, Mal's blood began to boil.  Gorammit, who the ruttin' hell did Simon think he was?  Kaylee'd been moonin' over him for ages, and he never gave her a second glance.  And now that she was all prettified, he thought he could just sweep in and steal her from Mal?

                The captain gave his head a sharp shake.  What was he thinkin'?  Kaylee weren't his.  She weren't no man's.  And besides…

                "You never looked at her either," River sing-songed as she danced past him.

                Mal gave the girl a penetrating glance.  It was unnervin' the way she seemed to know what folks was thinkin'.

                Unnoticed, Inara remained up on the catwalk, observing the people below.  She hadn't missed the look of complete awe on Mal's face when he beheld Kaylee.  It might be time for her to reassess her matchmaking schemes.  She had always interpreted Mal's treatment and protectiveness of Kaylee as brotherly.  Inara was trained to recognize lust, though, and the way Mal was looking at Kaylee now was anything but brotherly.

                She was brought out of her reverie by Simon, who, after depositing Kaylee down below, had remounted the catwalk.  "Would you care to join the party, Inara?"

                "I would love to, Simon."  She took his arm, and commented, "Kaylee looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

                He glanced down quickly, and then returned his focus to Inara.  "She looks very nice," he said casually.

                It took a great deal of effort for Inara to keep her eyebrows from shooting up.  It seemed that Kaylee's assessment of her relationship with Simon had been dead-on: they were friends, nothing more.

*              *                *

                The party had been underway for about an hour, and Kaylee was ready to start opening presents.  She took a quick glance around the room to see what everyone was doing.

                Jayne was camped out beside the buffet table, just as he had been most of the evening.  Wash and Zoe were completely wrapped up in one another, swaying gently to the Christmas music Kaylee had dug up and piped through the ship's intercom.  River and the Shepherd were sitting on the floor beside the "tree," debating…something.  Kaylee wasn't sure what.  Simon and Inara were tucked into a shadowy corner, talking.  They had spent most of the evening together, which didn't bother Kaylee as much as she would have thought.  In fact, it didn't really bother her at all—she was too busy wondering what was wrong with Mal.

                The cap'n had been actin' like a skittish colt since she got there.  He would start to walk over, then stare at her like she's grown a second head, and then scurry away.  It was a routine he'd repeated four times in the past hour.  She was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with _her_.

                Kaylee placed two fingers between her lips and let loose a shrill whistle.  Instantly, all eyes were on her.

                "Hey, ever'body," she began.  "Y'all havin' a good time?"  She paused, and waited for the clapping and shouting to die down.  "I was thinkin' that since Jayne's pretty much eaten all the food, now might be a good time for presents."

                There were nods of approval all around, and they quickly gathered near the makeshift tree.

                Kaylee caught Mal be the arm, noting the way he started at her touch.  "Cap'n, I was thinkin' maybe you could play Santa."

                He was silent for a moment, and then he finally seemed to comprehend her words.  "Santa?  Oh, sure."

                "Thanks, Cap!" she squealed.  He jerked violently as she began to reach her arms up around him, then stilled when he felt her tugging a hat onto his head.  He reached up and grimaced when he felt the furry tassle.

                "A Santa hat?"

                "'Course!  You can't be Santa without a hat."

                "'Course not.  Don't know what I was thinkin'," he mumbled, allowing her to take him by the hand and drag him over to the "tree."

                When they reached the rest of the group, Kaylee sat down beside River and threw her arm around the other girl's shoulders.  "You're on, Santa."

                "Ho ho ho," Mal grumbled.  He crouched down, and took stock of the gifts.  "Looks like the preacher did his shoppin' in bulk."  He carefully extracted the eight identical packages from the pile and distributed them to the crew.  "One for ever'body."

                After exchanging skeptical glances, they all tore into their packages.  There wasn't much enthusiasm generated from receiving Bibles for Christmas, but they all smiled politely and thanked Book.  Simon, however, burst out laughing.

                "You find God's word amusing, Doctor?" Book asked, his tone disapproving.

                Simon sobered instantly.  "Not at all, Shepherd.  It just seems appropriate to give you this now."  He reached past Mal and picked up a gift with a suspiciously familiar shape and size, and handed it to the preacher.

                Everyone was amused, although not particularly surprised, when Book unwrapped a Bible identical to the ones they had all just received.  "It's to replace the one River, um, modified."

                "Thank you, Simon," the older man said sincerely.  "I appreciate it very much."

                The next hour was a flurry of paper, gifts, and expressions of thanks.  River was delighted by the ceramic ballerina figurine Inara had bought her, while Inara was greatly amused by the captain's gift of a doorknocker for her shuttle.  Jayne immediately opened the bottle of whiskey he got from Kaylee, who was busy exclaiming over her new toolbox from Simon.  Wash received a gaudy silk Hawaiian-print shirt from Inara, which he adored, and Zoe was equally pleased with the bottle of perfume she got from the Companion.

                Mal breathed a sigh of relief when Simon opened his present from Kaylee—a new doctor's bag.  He'd been worried she's bought him something romantic or sentimental.  His mood darkened, however, when only one gift remained beneath the "tree," and he had received nothing from his mechanic.

                Of course, her gift from him was still tucked safely away in one of his pockets.

                The last gift was causing a bit of a stir.  The package had River's name on it, but there was no indication of whom it was from.  She unwrapped it carefully, a solemn expression on her face.

                It was a small, highly polished wooden box, the dark surface gleaming with a satiny sheen.  With delicate fingers, River opened the lid, and a soft, tinkling melody filled the cargo bay.  Her lips formed a surprised "o," and her large eyes were luminous.  "No secrets," she whispered.

                Then, to everyone's astonishment, she got to her feet and walked over to Jayne.  Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.  Without another word, she ran away, clutching the music box to her chest.

                The rest of the crew stared at Jayne in shock, but wisely, no one said a word.

*              *                *

                The party was winding down, and Kaylee was exhausted.  Liberal distribution of alcohol had resulted in hours of revelry, and now she just wanted to crawl into bed.

                Simon and Inara had wandered off hours before, ostensibly to search for River.  The Shepherd had excused himself at about the same time everyone started to get _really_ drunk, and Wash and Zoe, who became more affectionate with every drink, took their leave shortly after Book.

                Jayne had finally passed out ten minutes ago, leaving Kaylee alone with Mal.  She scowled.  The cap'n was still treatin' her like she had the plague, and she wanted to know why.

                Gathering up her skirt, Kaylee walked somewhat unsteadily over to the stairs.  The cap'n was slouched on the second step, his forehead resting against the railing.

                She flopped down unceremoniously on the step beside him, the right side of her body leaning rather heavily against his left.

                "Cap'n, why're you mad at me?" she asked, her words slightly slurred.

                He turned to gaze at her, his eyes hazy and unfocused.  "Not mad at ya," he mumbled.

                "Why ain't ya talked to me all night, then?  Didn't even get me a present."

                "Didn't get me one neither," he countered.

                "Sure did," she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

                "Why'n't you give it t' me?"

                "'Cause I thought you were mad."

                "Not mad."

                "Then I guess you can have your present."  She got to her feet, wobbling only slightly.  "C'mon, Cap'n Tight Pants."  Kaylee held out her hand, and Mal accepted it, standing up slowly.  She led him over to the "tree," and reached beneath the green sheet, where a small wrapped box was cunningly concealed with the wire frame.  Kaylee presented it to Mal with a wide smile.

                He opened it slowly, carefully, enjoying the feeling of having her attention focused solely on him.  He wanted to relish the moment, revel in it, make it last.

                Soon enough, though, the wrapping paper had been discarded, revealing a small box that looked like it had come from a jeweler.  Mal flipped open the lid and stared.

                Nestled among black velvet folds was a gold pocket watch.  His initials, MR, were engraved in elegant, ornate script.

                "Kaylee, it's beautiful," he murmured.  "You didn't have…"

                She cut him off.  "Turn it over."

                He obeyed, and discovered a tiny, perfect depiction of a _Firefly_-class ship on the opposite side.  He looked up, and met her dancing eyes.  "Where did you find this?"

                She shrugged.  "I saw it in a shop window on Helios."

                "It's too much…"

                Again, she interrupted him.  "I had it inscribed on the inside, too," she offered shyly.  She held out her hand, and he passed her the watch, allowing her to show him the small latch that sprung open the cover to reveal the watch face.

                Mal peered closely at the engraved words.  "To my Captain.  Love always, Kaylee," he read aloud.  "Kaylee, this is amazing.  It's the best present I've ever gotten."

                She blushed.  "Aw, go on."

                He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek.  "I'm serious, Kaylee.  I love it.  Thank you so much."

                "You're welcome, Capn'."

                "My name is Mal.  You're allowed to use it, you know."

                She giggled nervously.  "Okay…Mal."

                "Now it's your turn."  He pulled a small package from his pocket.  "Merry Christmas, Kaylee."

                She eagerly tore into her gift.  Seconds later, she was opening the box to find a pair of silver hair combs encrusted with emeralds.  Her eyes went wide, and she squealed.  "Oh, Cap—I mean, Mal, they're so pretty!  But…they must have cost a fortune."

                "No matter.  I saw 'em, and thought of you."

                "They're so sparkly."

                "Just like you.  You sparkle, Kaylee."

                "Naw, I don't."

                "Sure ya do," he insisted.

                "Well, maybe tonight.  But I ain't sparklin' when I'm covered in grease."

                He rested his hands gently on her shoulders.  "Kaylee, you keep _Serenity_ flyin'.  You'll always be beautiful to me."

                "You're sweet.  You're a liar, but you're a sweet liar."

                "I mean it," he said, suddenly quite serious.  "Kaylee…when I saw you tonight…and when Simon walked you down the stairs…"

                "What are you talkin' 'bout, Cap'n?"

                "Gorramit, Kaylee, I told you to call me Mal!"

                She shrank back, startled by his harsh tone.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.

                His face clouded with remorse, he grabbed her and pulled her close.  "No, _I'm_ sorry.  I'm a ruttin' fool, Kaylee, and I ain't got no pretty words like the doc…"

                "I don't understand."

                He pulled back slightly, and looked her in the eyes.  "Are you in love with Simon?" he asked, his voice anguished.

                "Mal, no.  I told you, Simon and I…we wouldn't work.  We're friends, nothin' more.  I need…I need somebody who chooses this life, not somebody forced into it 'cause he ain't got nowhere else to go.  Somebody who loves flyin', who loves _Serenity_, somebody…" She paused, as though something had just dawned on her.  "I guess I want somebody like you, Mal."

                His heart clenched when he spotted the tears in her eyes.  "Kaylee…"

                She stepped away from him abruptly, swiping away the tears with her hands.  "G'night, Mal.  I'm gonna go to bed."

                He watched her walk away, his heart pounding painfully,  "Ruttin' hell," he groused.

*              *                *

                A pounding on her door roused Inara from a sound sleep.  Untangling herself from the warm, lean body at her side, she pulled on a robe and crossed the shuttle.

                She opened the hatch to reveal a very frustrated Malcolm Reynolds.  "I need to talk to you," he declared, barging into the shuttle.

                "Come in," she said wryly.

                He pulled up short when he came upon a naked body sprawled across Inara's bed.  "What in the ruttin' hell is goin' on here?" he shouted.

                A very sleepy, confused Simon Tam sat bolt upright, and immediately began pulling the sheet tighter about him.  "H-hello, Captain.  Is something wrong?"

                Mal shook his head, his brain far too addled to contemplate this surprising new development.  He whirled around to face Inara.  "I need your help."

                The beautiful Companion was calm, unruffled, the very picture of composure.  "You've just realized that you're in love with Kaylee, and you don't know what to do."

                He gaped at her.  "How did you know?"

                She shrugged elegantly.  "Years of training."

                "So what do I do?"

                "Tell her," Inara said simply.  Smoothly, she ushered him out of the shuttle.  As she closed the hatch, she added, "Tell her now."

                Dumbfounded, Mal stared at the hatch for a minute, and then turned and walked away.

                Inside the shuttle, Inara slipped out of her robe and slid into bed beside Simon.  She trailed a hand along the smooth skin of his back, and commented in a low voice, "Since we're both awake now…"

                The rest of her words were swallowed by Simon's mouth descending upon hers.

*              *                *

                Mal stood outside the door of Kaylee's quarters, desperately hoping for some sort of sign he was doing the right thing.  With a sigh, he carefully pushed in the hatch and descended the ladder.

                There was a soft glow from a small bedside lamp, and he caught sight of the emerald combs glittering on a table.  Kaylee was fast asleep, her red hair splayed across her pillow.  Mal paused and just gazed at her for a moment, marveling once more at how amazing she was, and how stupid he was for not noticing it sooner.

                As he was staring, Kaylee stirred, her eyes fluttering open.  "Hey, Cap'n," she said sleepily.  "What're you doin' here?"

                He perched on the edge of her bunk, and began absently running his fingers through her hair.  She smiled at the sensations, her eyes drifting closed once more, and she hummed softly with contentment.

                "Just wanted to see you again, an' talk t' you."   

                "'Bout what?"

                "'Bout us."

                Her eyes opened again.  "Whaddya mean?"

                "I mean I was tryin' to tell you somethin' earlier.  Kaylee, I ain't no good at this sorta thing, but…well, ya know you're my best friend, right?"

                She nodded slowly, trying to mask her disappointment.  "Friends.  Yep, that's what we are."

                "But that ain't all we are, y'know?"

                She shook her head.

                He raked a hand through his hair, frustrated by his inability to express himself.  "Gorramit…"

                She pushed herself up onto her elbows.  "Take yer time.  I'll wait."

                Mal stared at her, marveling at her patience when he had none.  Finally, he gave up and simply bent down to kiss her.

                The moment their lips met was electric.  The kiss was like coming home, and in the back of his mind, Mal wondered why he hadn't done this sooner.

                For her part, Kaylee was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, though she couldn't be certain she wasn't dreaming.  Deciding to just enjoy it as long as she could, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and probing Mal's lips with her tongue.

                Mal thought his head might explode from the taste of her.  He _definitely_ should have done this sooner.

                When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

                "Am I dreamin'?" she asked.

                He shook his head.

                "I thought you were in love with 'Nara," she said reproachfully.

                "I thought you were in love with the doc," he countered.

                "Guess we were both wrong," she said sheepishly.

                "We were at that," he said firmly.  "I love you, Kaylee Frye, more than anything, and I don't want you to ever forget that."

                "You love me more 'n _Serenity_?" she teased.

                "Of course," he said soberly.  "There wouldn't be no _Serenity_ 'thout you."

                Once more, tears spilled down her cheeks.  "I love you too, Malcom Reynolds."

                Mal grinned and kissed her thoroughly again.  "Merry Christmas, Kaylee."

                "Merry Christmas, Mal."  She ducked her head and gazed up at him through her lashes.  "Stay with me tonight?  I just—I wanna fall asleep in your arms."

                "Of course."  He stood up and shucked off his shoes and suit coat, then lay down behind her so their bodies were spooned together, his arm secure around her waist.

                "What'll we tell the crew?" she asked quietly.

                "The truth.  We're in love, and anyone that's got a problem with that can go jump out an airlock."

                She giggled.  "Think Inara will be okay with this?"

                He chuckled.  "I think Inara _and_ Simon will be just fine, considerin' they were both in rather interestin' states of undress when I dropped by her shuttle for a bit of advice tonight."

                "Inara and _Simon_?" Kaylee squeaked.

                "Hey, it ain't no odder than River kissin' Jayne."

                "I s'pose that's true," she mussed.  "Seems that most ever'body got a little romance this Christmas."

                "That may be, but I'm the only one as got you," Mal said.

                "Ain't you the poet," she teased.

                "Shut up and kiss me, woman," he growled.

                "Yes, Cap'n," she giggled, and happily obliged.

                And the _Serenity_ sailed silently through the blackness of space, with only the stars to guide her that Christmas night.

The End.


End file.
